¡¿El futuro y el presente juntos!
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, ya decimo Vongola jefe de la mafia mas importante tendrá que lidiar con una situación peor que la de Byakuran o la de los arcobalenos y esa es…Tratar de volver a su época con todos sus guardianes sin que nadie salga herido en el proceso. Bastante fácil ¿No?


**Alice:** Hola! Mucho gusto a todos por aquí :3 es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi para KHR pero que les digo hace poco me vi el anime y no pude evitar (sin olvidar que leer tantos fic del pasado con el futuro influyen mucho) desear escribir esta historia. Asi que como es mi primera vez quería decirles que si ven algún error me lo pueden decir, también si les gusta esta historia ¿O No? Y si quieren que la continue ¿o No? Ustedes deciden por mi aunque realmente quiero hacerla.

P.D: No se si hago muy bien la forma de actuar de los personajes pero deseo que me puedan ayudar con esa partesita si es posible, toda ayuda es aceptada. Cualquier duda yo la respondo owo)7

 **Lucy/Mani:** y ¿nosotros que?

 **Alice:** Bueno, ellos también

* * *

 **Advertencia: Los personajes utilizados a continuacion le pertenecen a Akira Amano yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucros. -w-)**

* * *

 **¡¿El futuro y el presente juntos?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Déjame ver si entendí- Dio un suspiro apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos que se sostenía encima de la carísima y reluciente mesa de caoba que tenía por escritorio- Quieres que te ayude a que a Irie-kun te perdone por un error que no fue culpa tuya ¿Correcto?

-Si- Respondió con su siempre sencilla sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras comía algunos mámelos de su siempre fiel bolsa repleta de estos que nunca dejaba en ningún lado. Esto era visto por el castaño quien no se creía esa historia ya que hace unos días atrás una montaña de papeles llego a su mesa por parte del Área de ingenieros de Vongola con una nota diciendo, no, exigiendo: **"¡Gesso Byakuran no puedo entrar aquí nunca!".**

Todo esto estuvo bajo su responsabilidad, debía hacerlo, era el jefe.

-No comprendo-

-¿Qué no comprendes tsunayoshi-kun?- Pregunto con su semblante de paz- Te cuento el plan de nuevo.

-No, eso no es necesario, entendí todo eso, lo que no comprendo es ¿Cómo causaste que toda la mayor parte el Área de ingeniería de Vongola se volviera puro escombros?- Pregunto ahora con una pizca de curiosidad para saber qué fue lo que causo todo eso.

-Ya te dije, Tsunayoshi-kun fue un accidente- Volvió a sonreír siendo iluminado causando un tic en uno de sus ojos casi desapercibido.

 _"Si claro"_ Pensó dando un suspiro para dejar su apoyo y acomodarse mejor en su cómo sillón solo y exclusivamente para jefes (sino pregúntele a Xanxus él sabe lo que es)

-No puedo- Dijo finalmente dirigiendo su vista hacia algunas carpetas que estaban a su lado.

-Pero realmente necesito tu ayuda tsunayoshi-kun, sho-chan ya ni me habla- Comento con un tono deprimido terminando todos sus dulces.

El castaño solo respiro hondo y soltó para rodar los ojos la decisión que tomaría era muy importante y realmente se arrepentiría luego de esta pero como jefe era su deber.

-Bien, lo hare-

-¡Gracias tsunayoshi-kun!-

-Pero…- Detuvo la alegría del peli blanco mirándolo con seriedad causando que el otro solo parpadear varias veces por el cambio de actitud del otro- Debes jurarme que no volverás nunca más al Área de Ingeniería, ni siquiera de visita.

-¡Por supuesto!- Fue su respuesta para salir de ahí sonriendo dejando a un castaño que realmente dudaba de aquella respuesta. Últimamente tener a byakuran en la mansión lo tenía a él con más papeles, más de los que sus guardianes ya causaban de por sí. Con otro suspiro tomo una carpeta del informe de la última misión que había hecho el equipo de hibari donde detallaba todos los gastos que tendrían que pagar en tan solo un mes.

-Debo decirle a hibari que deje de estar destruyendo los alrededores cada vez que pelea-

Una tarea complicada.

.

.

.

-Debería irme-

Soltó al aire viendo desde su cómodo silla, el paisaje tan hermoso que se veía desde las grandes ventanas de estaban detrás suyos, sintiendo el aire fresco de la tarde que entraba por estas olvidándose que algunas hojas que tenía que firmar caían al suelo por la suave brisa. En sus pensamientos pasaban mil y un formas de escaparse sin que sus guardianes o su espartano tutor se llegara a enterar porque si no, lo buscarían hasta en el caparazón de las tortugas y no me refiero a Enzo.

-Ni lo intentes, Dame-tsuna-

Sus ojos de ya cerrados sintiendo que podría llegar al quinto sueño (últimamente no dormía bien) se abrieron al escuchar la grave voz de un hombre ya adulto quien entraba como si nada. Aquel hombre usaba un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada de donde se podía notar el cabello corto de color negro también con unos delgados rulos hacia delante (Alice: -w- esta información se consiguió de Wiki) vestía un traje negro de marca elegante igual que sus zapatos y una camisa amarilla con un pequeño camaleón verde que se posaba en su sombrero.

-Reborn-

Dijo tsuna viendo como el otro colocaba encima de su escritorio un folder color azul.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, dame-tsuna- Menciono este con seriedad pero sin abandonar su típica sonrisa arrogante viendo como el otro miraba los papeles que nunca paraban de llegar.-Además hoy ahí reunión así que dudo que puedas escapar- Respondió con su sonrisa arrogante hacia su antiguo tutor quien lo veía entre orgulloso y molesto. Su aprendiz se había vuelto todo un jefe de la mafia a diferencia de como era antes.

En lo más profundo de la mente de tsuna realmente no quería ir, aunque debía. Su intuición, la cual seguía fielmente, le decía que nada bueno podía llegar a pasar teniendo a todos sus guardianes juntos.

No, nada.

.

.

.

-¿Quién eres?... Soy lambo… ¿Quién soy?... ¡Lambo!- Cantaba con emoción la pequeña vocecita de un niño quien caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión que en esos momentos se encontraban vacíos ya que sus ocupantes estaban ocupados cada uno en sus propios problemas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-

En una caminar un objeto brillante llamo su atención, acercándose a este lo tomo viendo que era una pequeña caja blanca con bordes plateados. Muy bonita a su gusto. Con emoción la tomo y la guardo en su cabeza para seguir su búsqueda de encontrar a tsuna para que le diera dulces.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos tardes Decimo!-

-Hey tsuna-

-¡SAWADA YA LLEGASTE!-

-Kufufu Llegas tarde Tsunayoshi-kun-

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-Buenos tardes a todos- Saludo sonriente tsuna sentándose en la parte principal de la mesa (solo para jefes) siendo visto por cada uno de sus guardianes quienes estaban en sus sitios. Como siempre gokudera sentado a su lado como su fiel mano derecha a su lado mukuro con su sonrisa superior. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba yamamoto siendo acompañado por un entusiasta Ryohei y un serio hibari. Mirando bien noto la ausencia de uno de sus guardianes preguntando.

-Y ¿Lambo?-

-La estúpida vaca volvió a usar la bazuca-

Eso explicaba todo. Cuando el lambo de cinco años usaba la bazuca en el pasado intercambiaba lugar con el de quince. Para ellos ya era algo normal ver de veces al pequeño lambo de cinco caminando por ahí.

-Ya veo- Fue lo único que dijo para dar un leve suspiro y ponerse seriamente- La reunión comenzara ahora. Hayato, puedes ponernos al tanto.

Diciendo esto todos sus guardianes le miraban con seriedad, hasta hibari quien seguía en su pose de indiferencia. Como toda mano derecha se levantó teniendo en sus manos un folder negro del cual empezó a leer.

-Hace unos semanas unos raros sucesos han estado pasando en la cede Vongola que se encuentra en Italia donde algunos dicen no recordar ni su nombre. Se han enviado algunos agentes a investigar pero resulta que cada vez que regresan no recuerdan nada tampoco por los datos que Hibari ha podido reunir-

-¿No recuerdan nada? Qué raro- comento ryohei anotando en una libreta.

-¿Sera alguna familia enemiga?- Sugirió ahora Yamamoto

-Lo dudo, no se ha registrado datos de que sea algún enemigo que quiera atacarnos hasta ahora sin olvidar que se enviaron dos miembros del equipo de los varias quienes no pudieron ayar nada hasta ahora no tenemos realmente mucho, decimo.

-¿unos sucesos raros…? Además de gente que pierde la memoria- Decía mas para si ryohei sin dejar de escribir.

-no sabemos si es una familia enemiga- Confirmo Gokudera con plena seguridad en sí.

-este tema lo mires por donde lo mires no tiene sentido- Quien hablo ahora fue mukuro llamando la atención de los otros que sabían, aunque no lo admitirían (Dígase, Hibari Kyoya) que este tenía razón.

Tsuna quien escucha atento sin decir nada junto sus manos y abrió sus ojos los cuales cerro por algunos segundos pensando la decisión a tomar.

-Bien, lo que debemos hacer es….-

 **¡BOOM!**

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el sonido de una explosión detrás suyo interrumpió todo llamando la atención de todos quienes se pusieron en alerta, el humo no dejaba visualizar bien quien era pero la voz los hico saber.

-¡Lambo-san aparece en escena!-

Grito el pequeño lambo encima de la mesa siendo visto por todos causando que tsuna diera uno de sus tanto suspiros en ese día al no haber imaginado la aparición de lambo, gokudera en cambio lo veía con el ceño fruncido mirando con enojo al bovino hasta hablar con voz de ultratumba.

-Bastardo, no te han dicho nada de interrumpir reuniones importantes-

-¿uh?-

El otro solo le vio sin entender nada. Su enojo creció por segundos al ser ignorado en su propia cara por el otro.

-y me ignora… te voy a…-

-Espera hayato- Intervino tsuna con su fiel sonrisa para calmar el enojo de su guardián de la tormenta para que no terminara matando al pequeño bovino llamándolo por su nombre como lo hacía desde hace algunos años. El peli plateado volteo rápidamente dejando atrás su enojo al oír el llamado de su jefe- Es lambo.

Diciendo esto sabría que el otro entendería que lambo era lambo, difícil de cambiar, además ya este era un hombre adulto que no actuaba tan impulsivamente como antes (aunque en momentos lambo lo hiciera enojar) y debía actuar bien enfrente del décimo.

-Sí, el décimo lo dice-

-Hey! Estupidera-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero que cara tan fea te traes- Dijo lambo burlándose con uno de sus dedos en la nariz.

 _"Debo calmarme como mano derecha del décimo no debe dejarme llevar por esta estúpida vaca"_ Se repetía mentalmente hayato respirando lento y contando varias veces en su cabeza

-Me da miedo pensar que fueras a enfadarme. Te golpeare. ¡Golpe!- Dijo lambo sonriendo orgulloso de si dispuesto a golpear al otro causando que toda la paciencia que había reunido por cortos momentos el peli plateado se fuera a la basura.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- Respondió tomando al pequeño por la cabeza y lanzándolo a una de las paredes causando su repentino llanto.

 _"Esto nunca cambia"_ Pensaba tsuna viendo la escena enfrente de sí.

-ma ma gokudera, cálmate es solo un niño- Pedía yamamoto tratando de calmar la situación.

-es cierto, cabeza de pulpo-

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de césped?!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

 _"Inútiles herbívoros"_ Era el pensamiento de rondaba la mente de hibari con sus ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar las estupideces de cada uno ellos. _"Los voy a morder hasta la muerte"_

Con aquella sentencia se dispuso a sacar sus tonfas para golpear a todo aquel que hacia ruido.

Mukuro quien no decía nada solo veía todo con diversión en cambio tsuna solo se lamentaba por dentro, esta discusión solo llevaría a una cosa. Más papeleo para mañana. Cuando se iba a convertirse en el jefe Vongola alguien debió advertirle. Oh! Verdad! A su ex-tutor eso no le importaba.

-Tengo que...calmarme...! No puedo!- Entre llantos, lágrimas y mocos empezó a sacar de sus cabeza la bazuca de los 10 años para dispararse con ella pero repentinamente termino cayendo con la cajita blanca que salía de su cabeza la cual termino cayendo dentro de la bazuca que reboto como un trampolín hasta chocar con el techo donde algunas partes se salieron hasta que al final esta tomo un tamaño mas gran de lo normal cayendo encima de todos los presentes en la sala.

Al final solo se vio una densa capa de humo rosa y la sala desierta.

 _Continuara…._


End file.
